In the Dark
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Working under Severus is a dream come true for Harry if it weren't for one tiny thing, his feelings for the man which he doesn't know. He believes Severus prefers women to men. Full summary inside, Slash, Snarry


**Arashi: Been in a mood to do a Snarry oneshot which been something interesting since its more of misunderstanding. This is set in Au so there will be some ooc, Minor oc, minor language and slash. So that means those that died are in fact alive other then Voldemort. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

In the Dark

Summary: Working under Severus is a dream come true for Harry if it weren't for one tiny thing, his feelings for the man which he doesn't know. He believes Severus prefers women to men. Exactly how will Severus react hearing his research assistant moan his problems to some of his friends and what to do of his feelings as well?

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, a young man in his early twenties walks up the trail to his old school hoping to have that job. He smiles seeing some of his old professors waving at him and he nods to them in return. He nearly blush a dark red when a familiar man with a dark scowl approaches him.<p>

"The Headmaster wants to see you…" The man stops taking in the look raven hair man with bright green eyes.

He couldn't help but feel he looks familiar like a former student but this man doesn't have glasses at all. He beckons the beautiful creature to follow him not seeing the hungry eyes staring at his backside before shakes it off. Harry moans silently feeling he's curse. So he has a crush on his former teacher, Severus Snape. Hell Sirius and Remus has a kick every time knowing he pants over him. No other boyfriends he has could make him loose his feelings.

They didn't speak on the way to the office where the gargoyle jumps to one side getting Severus to raise a brow. All of a sudden he heard a high pitch laugh and squeal from the man besides him as the mysterious raven hair man hugs Minerva then Albus which both happily return the hug.

"Harry how is your trip in the states?" Minerva ask staring at the young man who is like her grandson.

"Rather well, Min," Harry remarks remembering the events before letting a sad smile take place which Minerva just hugs him.

'That's Potter?' Severus's mind screams at him. Who would have that that spectacle boy would turn to be a gorgeous creature? His fingers twitch to run his fingers through the glossy locks. He shakes his head quickly hoping to get rid of the train of thought it's going to lead to.

"Well Harry lets talk about your job," Albus said after some time of silence enjoying the company.

"Yes sir," The man replies becoming very serious getting Severus's brows to rise up.

"Good then," Albus replies clapping his hands together. "You'll be working as Severus's personal assistant who will be doing most of the research."

"Yes sir," Harry answers nodding showing he understands before following Severus out of the office not hearing Albus's next words/

"I just hope those two realize just how much they need the other. Though should we start making bets how long it will take those two to get together?" Albus suggest smiling mischievously while wriggling his brows making Minerva to roll her eyes then smack his arm.

"You are such a pain, dear." Minerva scolds her husband earning a hard laugh from the man making her follow suit.

* * *

><p>-Six months later-<p>

Six months of arguments and flirting which makes Harry Potter's life more manageable from his times in the states after his old lover is continuing on with his own life holding Harry's child in his care until he's ready to take the child. All he has to do is show proof he cares for Severus which confuse him. He shouldn't be having feelings for the snarky man who has a permanent scowl unless Draco is around where a smile warm and kind takes its place.

Harry smiles lost in his daze remembering the child before shaking his head to clear his mind. For now its time to keep his head on his shoulders and try not to drool over his co-worker. He continues to do his work not seeing the eyes of one Severus Snape looking at him trying to figure him out. The man knows he change from his graduation from Hogwarts but it doesn't matter anymore.

"Harry I'm going to meet a friend in a bit so I want you to clear up after you leave," Severus announce getting Harry's heart to beat faster.

"Who is the friend?" Harry ask trying not to feel jealous but his question went unheard as Severus walks out of the room.

'Maybe I should follow?' he muse clearing up everything in the flash before rushing out.

He keeps a distance from the man who he been wishing to have and express his feelings. He gulps a bit a few times ducking in alleys when Severus chooses to look behind him. He shakes his head walking into Hogsmeade wondering if this is a good thing at all. He glance around making a note to go to Honeydukes for some candy. With this in mind he goes in the place Severus went in a few minutes before only to stop when the man is hugging a woman and obviously flirting with her.

Harry's heart breaks at the sight as he turns around. He tries to hold off the suspicion that Severus may be straight but now knowing it hurts more then he thought. Tears sting at the corner of his eyes gets the man to turn around rushing off not wanting to see anymore as his heart breaks in his chest. If he stay longer he would have known things were as it seems.

The lady hugging Severus is none other then his little sister, Annabelle Snape who is visiting from the states. Her dark eyes narrow thoughtfully as she turns to her older brother asking, "Sev, do you have feelings for anyone?"

"Not really why?" He answers giving her a strange look seeing her hum as if lost in thought.

"What about your new assistant…what's his name, Porter...no…"

"Potter?" the potion master supplies getting more curious and suspicious as the woman nods "What of him?"

"Well from all the letters and things I heard of him big brother it sounds like you have feelings for him," Annabelle tease lightly enjoying the slight pink in her brother's cheek. "If I were you I would tell him how you feel. He may feel the same."

Severus sighs nodding knowing for some time he begin falling for the younger man as he let a tiny smile touch his lips. He hugs the woman murmuring in her ear, "See you in the holidays little sister."

Severus takes off unsure where to look first then he thought about it carefully. He remembers his godson and his new girlfriend are going to meet someone in a bar later on tonight which would mean Harry may be there. With that thought in mind he heads to the closest Wizard bar he could find not caring if he's on a wild goose chase. To his luck he just arrive in time to see Draco and Hermione chatting with a group of their friends that includes Harry.

"Guys he'll never see me as a match," The raven man said woefully.

"Maybe you can walk around naked that's what I would do" Ron answers before being pull into a heavy kiss full of lust and love from his boyfriend making him mewl with need.

Severus rolls his eyes at the sight of Weasley and Blaise making out with a care in the world until a soft gasp reaches his ears. Dark onyx eyes stares into vibrant pain fill green ones which the younger man looks away muttering about grabbing a drink which Granger goes with him. The man frowns seeing his assistant running away from him making his heart sink low in his chest.

"So you heard him then?" A silky drawl voice of his godson gets the older man to nod warily which the blond sighs. "Give him time or just show you care about him, Sev."

Severus gives Draco a dark look storming over to his young assistant nursing a fire whiskey and is flirting a bit with another guy stirs the older man's jealousy. He punch the guy not caring it's a strange action for him but just tilts Harry's chin kissing the petal soft lips enjoying the feel of him just being there besides him. He pulls away feeling both of them need some air to breath.

He growls out giving a dark look of promise of punishment in their rooms, "If you want my attention just talk to me, Harry."

Harry only nods gazing at the lust look in Severus's eyes as the man continues voice drop lower sending shivers of thrill in the younger man's body, "Though I have better way to show you I love you."

With another searing kiss holds much promise sends Harry spiraling out of control as a dark blush over take his cheeks. He watch dazedly as that man walks off cloak blowing behind him making him whistle in appreciation at the sight of the firm ass he seen before in the potion lab. He grins taking after Severus wanting to get punish right away figuring by the end of the night he'll be screaming his new lover's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I'll let you guys imagine Harry's punishment though he'll probably enjoy it every much with a sexy former professor of his. I hope you guys like and enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
